


Baby's First Beach Day

by Wadamwoltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Family, Day At The Beach, Gen, M/M, Mentioned klance, Old Married Couple, Shiro the Hero, adam the cool smart teacher, adashi baby, mentioned romellura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadamwoltron/pseuds/Wadamwoltron
Summary: A short ask prompt about Shiro and Adam taking their baby daughter to the beach for the very first time on a gorgeous summer day.  :D





	Baby's First Beach Day

“Take a break, honey, your face is turning red,” Adam doted as he gently pulled the floatie away from Shiro’s lips. His husband rolled his eyes through the lightheadedness, but heeded Adam’s advice and set the floatie down to go pull the cooler from the trunk. Adam rounded the car from the front to go unbuckle his daughter from her carseat. Bee was giggling as she shook a toy around violently, responding to the jingling with even more laughter. 

“You ready to see the beach for the first time, sweetheart?” Though Bee of course had no idea what he was saying, she reacted with pure joy regardless at seeing the face of her father. Despite loading her up with sunscreen before they had departed, Adam took a moment to reapply a second coat, just to ensure his little baby ran no risk of getting burned. He gazed across the van to where Shiro now sat once again, blowing up the baby floatie to its full size. Shiro turned back towards his husband, now meticulously smearing cream onto the tip of Bee’s nose and pretending he hadn’t just been oogling. They both knew he was, of course. 

The small family was quite the sight entering the beach. Shiro the Hero, still as strong and dedicated even a decade after his active Garrison time had ended, easily hoisted a cooler, two folding chairs, an umbrella, a backpack, and a bag for towels and shirts. Adam strutted along beside him, their infant strapped to his chest like a superhero insignia, a ground blanket tossed across his shoulders, and a pair of aviators placed like a cherry on top. Shiro always called him Super Dad when he was holding Bee in her bjorn, and if Adam looked in the mirror in that moment, he might’ve agreed.   
Enough time had passed that Shiro and Adam largely fell out of recognition amongst the general public, however, there was almost a guarantee someone would recognize them in such a populated area. And that promise came as Adam cast the ground blanket forward over a clear empty spot of the beach, nice and close to the water. Shiro was setting up the umbrella when a little boy, around 5 or 6, came running up to him, a wary mother in tow.

“Are you Shiro?” He asked, tumbling over his words a little. “From Voltron? You are, right? You gotta be!” Shiro chuckled as he finished pitching the umbrella into the sand, and leaned down to meet the boy’s eye level. 

“I am indeed,” he grinned. The boy beamed and began jumping back towards his mother, dragging her faster towards their little campsite. Though Shiro could feel Adam’s joking eyeroll like beams at the back of his skull, it was somewhat validating to get this kind of attention every now and then. Especially from someone so young. It seemed to Shiro like proof that he meant something to people, even those born long after his fight was over. As his mind snapped into focus once more, Shiro caught the end of the boy’s conversation with his mother, her saying it was rude to bother the nice gentlemen when they were trying to have a peaceful day.

“Not a bother at all,” Shiro smiled up at her. He felt Adam’s gaze remain locked on the conversation, though he could hear the rustling of his husband continuing to set up their site behind him.   
“I’m sorry, he’s just seen all the episodes of the show and read all the comics, you know how it goes, he’s a big fan,” the mother continued, restraining her son as he tried to wrestle out of her grasp. Shiro redirected his attention to the squirming kid.

“Ooooo, you must be pretty smart then, huh? Reading all those comics at such a young age.” The boy stopped wiggling and took to beaming with pride.  
“You bet I am! I’m gonna grow up and be the smartest at the Galaxy Garrison, just like Mr. Adam!” At hearing his name, Adam jerked up from where he was unpacking the juice boxes, eliciting a surprised little noise from Bee still strapped to his chest.

“You know me too?” He caught a glance of Shiro beaming back at him through his peripheral.

“Course I do!” the kid responded triumphantly, “The comics and show don’t mention you, which I think is silly, but my big brother is in the Garrison and he said Shiro’s husband Adam was the smartest and bestest teacher in the world!” Shiro could barely contain his pride as Adam walked over and knelt beside him.

“You big brother is right,” Adam snickered. “Though I have no doubt you’ll be even smarter than me by the time you get there too!” The boy’s face ignited at the compliment, and a giggle burst from his chest. 

“I promise I will, just for you!” he announced proudly. The boy’s eyes then fell to Bee, cradled gently against Adam and staring up at him.

“Wow, you have a baby! Can I say hi?” The boy asked. His mother, interrupting her journey through Facebook on her phone, took her son’s shoulder in protest. 

“Come on, don’t bother them anymore!”

“No, no, it’s quite, alright! She loves meeting new people.” The kid bent down and held out a finger, which Bee took up with her entire little fist, giggling all the way.

“What’s her name?” The boy asked. 

“Beatriz,” Adam responded, kissing the top of her head. 

“Hi, Beatriz! I’m Oliver.” He moved his finger up and down as though in a handshake. “Your dads are really cool.” With that, Oliver stood, thanked them both, and ran off with his mom, talking her ear off about how awesome his heroes were all the way. 

“That kid is so sweet,” Shiro sighed, returning his attention to unclipping the bjorn from Adam. His husband was grinning too, taking up one of Bee’s fists in his hand and absentmindedly playing with her tiny fingers. 

“Yeah, he is. Nobody’s ever called me their hero before,” Adam chuckled, pulling Bee out of the bjorn and placing her in Shiro’s lap. 

“Oh, have I not mentioned before that you’re my hero too?” Shiro teased, whispering the words into Adam’s cheek. But deep down, Adam knew it was the truth. Shiro had always expressed how brave and strong he knew Adam was, from surviving a deadly crash to fainting in the hospital room when Bee was born. He said the word so passionately that Adam was entirely convinced he meant it from the bottom of his heart, and he did. Adam couldn’t quite keep his grin suppressed at the words as Shiro pecked a quick kiss onto his cheek. Once their giggling had died down, Adam unpacked the bag containing their lunch. 

He carefully took the disinfecting wipes and cleaned off Bee’s hands and face, then passed the package to Shiro. Adam fed Bee her bottle first, and watched it quickly disappear as soon as it was in her mouth, though with the unfortunate side effect of several high-pitched hiccups. Shiro went to find his sandwich, the one marked with an “T” on the bag. Adam refused any risk to get them mixed up, as he’d rather die than accidentally bite into a sandwich with crunchy peanut butter. He watched Shiro gnaw into his own while Adam burped Bee over his shoulder, then carefully placed her down onto his crossed legs. Though he was ever vigilant, if his child wasn’t actively in physical contact with him, Shiro, the car seat, or the crib, by Adam Standards she was in danger. Bee was quick to fall asleep against her dad, however, relaxing him enough to pick up a sandwich of his own. 

They ate lunch peacefully, Shiro and Adam holding casual conversations as they stared out over the water. The day was bright and beautiful, even for early September, and the sand was flooded with families having fun. Had Shiro been a more jaded person, he might’ve found the congestion annoying, but the sights and sounds just felt like childhood. He smiled at the thought and leaned in close to Adam to whisper a story about the beach his parents used to take him to all the time when he was a boy, carefully hushing the words as to not wake his daughter. 

The three sat there for some time, enjoying the peace of their little site beneath their umbrella as the sun traveled over the sky. Bee eventually sneezed herself awake, and the surprise brought her to tears at the sudden transition into the bright real world. Shiro scooped her up and shushed gently, tucking her into his chest as he rocked back and forth. Adam stood to go get a napkin for her nose as Shiro kissed a lullaby in Japanese onto her head, and her sobbing slowed. Adam pressed the napkin onto her face softly, and as his warm hand graced her cheeks, Bee fell silent and calm. 

“Should we show her the water?” Adam inquired, discarding the napkin into their trash bag. Shiro pulled Bee up and supported her with his hands beneath her arms, making cutesy faces at her until she began laughing once more.

“Yeah, that sounds fun,” Shiro replied as his daughter reached for his face. He pushed a big kiss into her puffy cheek before settling her down gently in his own lap.

“We’ll have to lather up again then,” Adam gave Shiro no time to process what he meant before cold, slimy hands found their way underneath his tanktop. Shiro gasped and shuddered at the sunscreen, eliciting a hearty laughter from Adam, complete with a snort. 

“Warn me first, at least!” Shiro glanced back, a blush shrouding his cheeks. 

“If I did that, I wouldn’t get to see you make that face,” Adam chuckled, and continued to massage the sunscreen over his husband’s back. When it was warmed, it actually felt wonderful to Shiro, though he was hard pressed to hide his embarrassment. Adam had always refused to let Shiro apply his own sunscreen, believing he never did it properly. Hiss track record hadn’t been kind towards that belief, as he’d returned home on multiple occasions with streaks of red so dark he looked like a candy cane. 

“Let me do my front though, it’s too sexy if you do it,” Shiro blushed at the thought. Adam laughed his hearty laugh again as he watched his husband of 7 years get flustered imagining it, and squeezed a drop of the sunscreen into his palm to apply on himself before trading Shiro the bottle for Bee. She cooed as he draped her across his thigh with one hand. She could be entertained for hours like that, on her stomach trying to wiggle around in a Superman-like pose on her dad’s leg. She giggled all the while that her dads were applying their sunscreen. Once they were sufficiently shirtless and sticky, Adam blew up the arm floaties to place on Bee, and donned her life vest. Though they intended to be holding her or keeping her safe in the floatie with a mesh bottom, the new fathers were not about to take any sort of risk. The final piece was Adam’s old bucket hat from when his uncle took him fishing. It was far too big for Bee, and she looked utterly ridiculous beneath all the fabric. 

“Wait wait wait,” Shiro chuckled. “Put your sunglasses on her too!” Adam snickered as he rotated his aviators and held them in place over Bee’s eyes, the little baby now nearly lost in the too-large accessories. Shiro’s hand was shaking too badly to take the picture at first, and he had to wait until his laughter subsided before snapping at least ten photos from varying angles, some showing a progression of Adam smiling at the camera, looking over to see Bee’s face, then bursting into laughter. At the very least they decided upon keeping the hat on her, as Adam wanted no chance of Bee’s head getting sunburned. 

Shiro waded into the ocean, carefully holding his daughter against his shoulder. He turned to find his husband was no longer beside him, and looked back to find Adam a few paces away, holding up his phone for another picture. 

Shiro picked up one of Bee’s hands and moved it in a waving motion towards the camera. After a few good photos, Adam ran up to take selfies all together. They were not the most striking pictures, with the sun glare and the squinting and all. Especially when Bee sneezed directly into Shiro’s mouth, resulting in a very special photo of Shiro yelping, Bee with a snot bubble, and Adam laughing so hard he nearly dropped the camera. After they returned to the shore for a brief moment to wipe Bee and Shiro down and put the phones away, the family was back into the water. 

Adam carefully took his daughter from his husband’s arms and guided her legs towards the gentle waves, dipping her little feet in quickly to see how she’d react. The baby squealed and kicked her legs. Adam figured that was a good sign. He then tried sitting down with her in the easy tide, holding her up softly with his hands as the water gently splashed against her legs. Bee erupted in all kinds of noises, ones of curiosity and confusion and joy. She had of course been bathed many times, but this was her first experience with water outside, and chilly. Adam was careful to check if her legs and feet were getting too cold, and held her in his arms and close to his warm chest at the first sight of goosebumps. 

He had been so preoccupied in focusing on Bee that it took Adam quite some time to notice his own legs disappearing beneath the sand, his husband absentmindedly scooping handful after handful over him. 

“Takashi, if my thighs get chafed-” Shiro leaned in close, nearly whispering in Adam’s ear.

“Then I’ll just have to kiss them better.” Adam sighed, a great overexaggerated heave, and bonked his forehead softly into Shiro’s, smiling through the blush. He couldn’t resist his husband’s charms, though it was a little embarrassing sometimes to act so gooey in public. Adam just hoped nobody saw as he snuck a kiss onto his love’s lips. The latter then continued on his way, slowly encompassing Adam’s legs in warm, soft sand. Them being on the edge of the water, however, meant that the catacombs Adam was being buried beneath were easily beaten back every ten seconds or so. Eventually Shiro surrendered and took over dipping Bee in the waves. 

The sun had begun to glint orange in the sky as the day dwindled into dusk. It was still remarkably warm outside, though the beach-goers had begun to fade. The evening certainly hovered around dinner time, though neither had their phones to check. It was only when Bee began to get fussy, making frustrated noises as she tried slapping the water, that Shiro and Adam returned to their blanket. The floatie ended up being of no use, but they figured next summer Bee might be ready to try it. Adam fished around in their food bag for Bee’s milk thermos, a custom Altean design that had two chambers: one to keep milk refridgerator-cold, and one to reheat it to the desired temperature. Adam had been wary of such a technical design around newborns, and made sure to hunt down every review he could find of the product. Allura and Romelle assured him nothing bad ever came of theirs and it lasted indefinitely, though not even that was convincing. Adam implored Hunk and Pidge to examine one he bought, and after taking it apart and putting it back together, they concluded it was one of the most structurally sound objects they had ever seen. It proved to be a remarkably useful tool, as Shiro and Adam could carry milk for their daughter wherever they went and have it be perfectly safe and ready to use at any moment. Shiro fed Bee this time as Adam rounded up their campsite, which didn’t take long. He was finished before his daughter had downed half the bottle, so he tucked in beside Shiro in the warm sand. 

Opening his phone, Adam noticed many a picture in the group chat he and Shiro shared with the other paladins. Keith and Lance were taking their son for ice cream, Allura and Romelle were with their daughter, Krolia, and Coran on New Altea, Pidge and Matt were at the Garrison modifying a new robot design, and Hunk sent a photo on break at his restaurant on Arus. Adam chuckled as he flipped back through the photos for Shiro to see, then held up his phone for a selfie of their own. He and Shiro smiled up at the camera, ensuring the waves and the sunset kissing the top of their baby’s head was visible. Adam sent the photo with the caption “Baby’s first beach day”, with an arrow jokingly pointing at Shiro. 

“Want to grab some fast food?” Adam asked as he stood, wiping the sand from the seat of his boardshorts. 

“What’s a beach day without it?” Shiro replied, taking his husband’s offer to help him up. Shiro burped Bee on their way to the car, and she was nearly asleep already by the time they reached it, exhausted and full and in desperate need of her Black Lion plushie, which awaited her in the carseat. 

The sunset shone brightly in the rear view mirror as the family drove off, and Shiro couldn’t help but stare at the way the light caught Adam’s glasses and reflected into his face, casting bright streaks of orange over his stunning eyes and smooth skin. He was so incomprehensibly handsome, Shiro thought, that it was foolish to imagine Adam would in any way be in Shiro’s shadow. Sure, it wasn’t common that someone would recognize Adam as that boy had done earlier, but there was an undeniable quality in his soft yet intense features that Shiro believed outshone every single accomplishment he’d ever achieved. And if only other people were so lucky to know Adam the way Shiro did. His warmth, his compassion, his take-no-shit attitude. It was a pleasure to even be in his presence, let alone be married to him. Let alone have a child with him. Shiro smiled back at Bee, fast asleep in her little blue carseat, her lion wrapped in her arms tightly. She took after Adam’s features so much, it was as though looking at Adam’s own baby pictures. Both were absolutely adorable. 

It was far more than a pleasure to be here. To have this life. Shiro sighed heavily as he glanced back towards Adam, who was focused intently on the road, yet letting one finger tap the steering wheel along with the quiet music playing from the stereo. 

“What is it?” Adam inquired, shooting a quick glance over to Shiro.

“Nothing. I was just thinking I’m lucky, you know? To have you. To have our daughter. I couldn’t ask for anything more, Adam.” 

“Could you ask for your fast food order?” Adam chuckled, though the creases around his smiling eyes were response enough that he felt the same.

“I reckon I could,” Shiro laughed.


End file.
